Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Bagiku mencintaimu bukanlah hukuman, bagiku terus mengingatmu bukanlah kutukan, bagiku bertemu denganmu bukanlah kesalahan, bagiku dirimu adalah candu - Sasuke Uchiha.


**Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan**

.

.

.

**Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Hurt/Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Kau yang di sana."

Sakura menurunkan senyumnya, kedua tangannya yang berpose menangkap air hujan juga perlahan turun, _kimono_ berwarna kuningnya sangat lepek karena basah, dengan pandangan dingin Sakura menatap orang yang mengganggu aktifitasnya, dia bukan orang sembarang yang bisa di panggil seenaknya.

"Kau mendengarku?" pria itu berjalan mendekat.

Sakura memasang wajah dingin.

Pria itu memakai pakaian perang, kedua _katana _yang bertengger di pinggangnya sudah sangat jelas menunjukkan status pria itu, Sakura menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Sakura menyentuh rambutnya. "Kenapa makhluk sepertimu bisa melihatku." ucapnya.

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu," wajah pria itu memandang rendah dirinya, "kau bukan hantu, tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu." Lanjut pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Hahaha," Sakura menutup mulutnya, dia sedikit merapikan _kimono_nya yang kusut karena hujan. "kau tersesat? Mau kuberi tahu jalan pulang?" ucap Sakura manis.

"Kau harus menuntunku sampai menemukan pedesaan." Ucap pria itu.

"Aku hanya akan menunjukkan arahnya." jawab Sakura tenang.

"Kau menolak perintahku?" nada pria itu terdengar marah.

Dengan tenang Sakura menatap pria itu, dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan ucapan pria itu, tangannya menyentuh wajah pria di depannya, memang cukup tampan, baru kali ini Sakura bertemu anggota keluarga kerajaan setampan ini.

Pria itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menunjukkan arahnya," tangan Sakura perlahan turun. "kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah dari makhluk rendah sepertimu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Kau-" pria itu mengeluarkan _katana_nya, menempatkan di leher Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Jika benda ini menggores kulitku, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari hutan ini," Sakura menggenggam tangan pria itu. "bagaimana? Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap kupu-kupu yang sibuk terbang di atas bunga, sebenarnya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang di ijinkan dewa tertinggi yang bisa melihatnya, meski mereka bisa melihatnya jarang ada yang berani berbicara padanya, sebagian takut dan yang lain enggan, dirinya adalah salah satu makhluk yang berumur panjang.

Tugasnya adalah menurunkan hujan.

"Hari ini begitu cerah." Ucap Sakura.

Ia menatap langit. "aku tidak ingin menurunkan hujan." Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

Selama bertahun-tahun Sakura hanya tinggal di hutan, dia jarang sekali pergi ke daerah yang mempunyai banyak manusia, baginya yang berumur panjang tidak baik terlibat dengan mereka yang hanya bisa hidup singkat.

Dia seorang dewi, tapi dia tidak begitu menyukai manusia.

"Aku harus jalan kemana? Aku rasa sudah berputar-putar di sini sebanyak lima kali."

Sakura menghela napas singkat, kemudian tersenyum manis, dia berjalan pelan ke arah perempuan bercepol dua yang terlihat ke bingungan, "Kau tersesat? Mau kuberi tahu jalan pulang?"

Perempuan itu menatapnya kagum.

"Anda cantik sekali," Puji perempuan itu. "namaku Ten Ten."

Dahi Sakura mengerut kecil. "Tidak baik langsung memberitahukan nama pada orang yang tidak dikenal sepertiku nona, tapi terima kasih atas pujianmu," Sakura tersenyum. "aku sadar jika aku cantik."

"Anda tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat." Sahut Ten Ten.

Sakura menatap keranjang Ten Ten yang penuh dengan tumbuhan obat.

"Namaku Sakura. Kau ingin kutunjukkan jalan?"

Dia memang tidak menyukai manusia, tapi pada dasarnya dia adalah seorang dewi, dia dipuja oleh kaum manusia, karena itu sebenci apa pun Sakura, dia akan selalu membantu manusia. Memang itu sudah takdirnya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda mau menunjukkanya-"

Dengan lembut Sakura menyentuh telinga Ten Ten, kekuatannya bisa memulihkan ingatan Ten Ten, "-no.. nona!"

"Kau mengingatnya?" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Ten Ten tersenyum lebar. "Saat anda menyentuh telingaku, seketika aku ingat kemana jalannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau harus hati-hati saat pulang." Sakura berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu nona Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti, berbalik menatap Ten Ten yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama, perempuan itu terlihat sangat ceria, dan sepertinya selalu berpikir positif, lucu sekali, dunia ini tidak cocok untuk orang seperti Ten Ten.

"bagaimana aku bisa membalas anda?" Ten Ten berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membalasku." Ucap Sakura.

Wajah Ten Ten berubah lesu. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih," Ten Ten tiba-tiba tersenyum. "bagaimana jika anda datang ke kedai keluargaku? Kami akan menyambut anda-ah! Bangsawan seperti anda mungkin-"

"Aku akan datang."

Ten Ten menatapnya dengan wajah berseri, "Terima kasih." Ucap Ten Ten.

"Dengan syarat, kau tidak boleh menungguku." Sakura tersenyum, dia tidak tahu kapan akan datang, bisa saja beberapa tahun lagi, atau saat reinkarnasi dari Ten Ten lahir, yang penting dia pasti akan datang tapi tidak tahu kapan.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berpakaian serba putih, ini adalah perintah dewa tertinggi, ada seorang manusia penting yang meninggal, untuk menghormatinya dewa tertinggi memberi perintah untuk memakai pakaian putih, dan menurunkan hujan.

Sakura tidak tahu persis siapa manusia itu, tapi beberapa dewi berbicara jika manusia itu ada di wilayahnya, karena penasaran akhirnya dia keluar ke pinggir hutan, mengamati keadaan desa, sepertinya dewi-dewi itu benar, orang-orang memakai pakaian serba putih, wajah mereka terlihat suram.

"Siapa pun kau,"

Sakura menatap langit dengan mata terpejam. "kau sudah hidup dengan baik," mengangkat kedua tangannya, "kebaikkan yang kau tinggalkan akan terus diingat oleh mereka."

Air hujan mulai turun.

Sakura tersenyum sedih, posisinya masih sama.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Deg.

Saat ini Sakura tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bisa menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia, tapi sepertinya ada yang bisa melihatnya, Sakura membuka kedua matanya, menurunkan tangan dan membuat wajah datar.

Pria itu lagi.

Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Kau bisa melihatku lagi?" tanya Sakura datar. "apa kau bisa melihat hantu juga?"

Pria itu menutup matanya, menghembuskan napas pelan. "Tidak."

"Kau tersesat? Mau kuberi tahu jalan pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang.

Sakura tidak bodoh, memang ada yang aneh dengan pria di depannya, ini bukan pertama kalinya pria itu bisa melihatnya, padahal dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan untuk menampakkan wujudnya, dan pria itu bukan orang yang mempunyai anugerah dari dewa, kejadian ini sama persis ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di dalam hutan.

"Siapa namamu?" ucap pria itu.

"Itu tidak penting, sering kehujanan itu tidak bagus." Sakura berbalik, berniat pergi.

"Tunggu," pria itu menggenggam tangannya. "namaku Sasuke Uchiha," tangan pria itu bergetar pelan. "bisakah kau memberitahuku namamu."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini bukan pria arogan yang menyuruhnya menunjukkan jalan beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura berbalik, melepaskan genggaman pria itu, matanya menatap pria di depannya.

"Kau sedang berduka?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Apakah kau juga?"

Sakura menatap bajunya, lalu baju Sasuke yang sama-sama berwarna putih, "Tidak, seseorang menyuruhku memakainya," Sakura berjalan mendekat. "siapa yang meninggal di keluarga kerajaan?"

"Kau tahu aku berasal keluarga kerajaan?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"ayahku." Lanjut Sasuke.

Ah pantas saja, "Aku turut berduka akan hal itu," Sakura berjalan lebih dekat, kemudian dengan pelan memeluk Sasuke. "kau lebih membutuhkan pelukan dari pada hujan."

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kapan kau pulang?!"

Sakura mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, "Kecilkan suaramu Naruto, hewan-hewan akan takut mendengarnya." Sakura membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, bersiap-siap akan menurunkan hujan di pagi hari.

"Kau mau menurunkan hujan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hm." Gumam Sakura.

Jabatan Naruto sekarang adalah dewa perang, dan selebihnya hanya menganggur, merecoki paginya, dan mengusili dewa dewi lainnya, meski merupakan seorang dewa yang usil, Naruto lebih memilih tinggal jauh diatas langit, bersama sebagian besar dewa dewi lainnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mengangkat tangannya.

Air pun turun.

Srek. Srek.

Sakura membuka setengah matanya.

"Aku tersesat lagi."

Sasuke memakai pakaian perang, sama persis seperti pertemuan pertama mereka berdua, kehadiran Sasuke mulai tidak asing lagi bagi Sakura, pria itu selalu saja menemukan dirinya saat menurunkan hujan, Sasuke juga tidak takut melihatnya.

"Di-dia bisa melihatmu Sakura-_chan_?!" Naruto berteriak kaget.

Sakura menghadap Sasuke, "Kau... apa hanya aku yang kau lihat di sini?"

"Apa ada orang lain lagi di sini selain dirimu?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

Naruto mendekati Sakura. "Dia tidak bisa melihatku, apa kau sedang memakai kekuatanmu Sakura-_chan_?" dengan wajah penasaran Naruto juga mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Begitu," Sakura tersenyum tenang.

"aku sedang tidak memakai kekuatanku, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terus melihatku," Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan raut datar. "dia juga bukan orang yang di berkahi dewa."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Sakura-_chan_ itu hal yang aneh, sebaiknya jangan biarkan dia terlalu dekat denganmu," nada bicara Naruto berubah tegas. "dunia kita berbeda, aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Sakura menutup matanya.

"Aku mengerti," Sakura membuka matanya, memandang Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya. "apa kau sadar jika aku berbeda?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau cantik." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "Kau tersesat? Mau kuberi tahu jalan pulang?" Sakura berjalan mendekat, bermaksud untuk menyentuh telinga Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menyentuh tangannya, pria itu menatapnya begitu tajam, beberapa tetes air juga mengalir di wajahnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengagumi manusia hingga seperti ini.

"Aku berbohong," Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. "aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung milik Sasuke, dahinya berkerut dalam, "Pulanglah," ucap Sakura pelan. "tubuhmu basah, aku harap kau juga memikirkan kesalahanmu hari ini," Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu jika aku benar-benar berbeda denganmu?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Pria itu datang lagi, padahal dia sudah memperingati Sasuke, mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda, terutama dunia mereka, membiarkan Sasuke terus menemuinya itu bukan hal yang akan berujung baik, dia adalah seorang dewi, bukan takdirnya memiliki kisah dengan seorang manusia.

"makhluk rendah seperti kalian tidak pantas menemuiku," lanjut Sakura tajam. "jadi pergilah."

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya.

Itu bukan hal baik. Sasuke manusia yang keras kepala.

"Aku tahu," akhirnya Sasuke berbicara.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "kau bukan manusia, tapi aku menyukaimu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "aku bisa apa." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tertegun.

Pria itu menyukainya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau harus sadar pangeran, aku bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau miliki," Sakura menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk sesabar mungkin. "hapus rasa sukamu, lupakan aku, dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi."

Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku..." Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat. "kerajaan masih akan terus berjalan ada atau tanpa diriku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, sekeras apa pun dia memberitahu Sasuke, pria itu tidak akan mendengarnya, mungkin memang hanya cara terakhir yang bisa memutus semuanya.

Dia mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke, memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, "Kau sangat keras kepala," titik-titik hujan mulai turun.

Hujan turun agak deras, "maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini," Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke, tangannya menyentuh kening Sasuke, dia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"lupakan aku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian.**

Sakura berjalan anggun menuju desa, setelah 3 tahun akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke bumi, hari ini dia ingin menepati janjinya, karena hal itu kini dia berdandan sangat cantik, menyanggul rambutnya serapi mungkin, menggunakan perhiasan, merias wajahnya, memakai _kimono_ dengan warna favoritnya, dan tak lupa bingkisan.

Beberapa orang yang berjalan memutuskan berhenti sesaat untuk memperhatikannya. Dia seorang dewi tentu saja kecantikannya di atas manusia.

Beberapa kali dia juga menebar senyum pada anak kecil yang lewat.

"No-nona Sakura!" Ten Ten berteriak saat melihatnya.

Ten Ten terlihat lebih berisi, ah! Mungkinkah Ten Ten sudah menikah? Jika benar dia penasaran bagaimana wajah suaminya. Ten Ten menyuruhnya duduk di bagian agak dalam, tempat yang lumayan sepi di area itu.

"Maafkan aku nona, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan." Ucap Ten Ten.

Mata Sakura memandang ke arah lain, memperhatikan seisi kedai, "Kedai ini lumayan besar," Sakura menatap makanan yang tersaji di depannya. "makanan seperti ini hanya di sajikan pada para bangsawan, kau tidak harus meminta maaf." Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Silahkan menikmatinya nona, aku akan pergi dulu."

Ekor matanya masih mengikuti Ten Ten yang sibuk mengurus pesanan, rasa masakan keluarga Ten Ten juga patut di puji, dia tidak pernah terpikir jika Ten Ten berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan kaya, Ten Ten benar-benar sosok yang sederhana, salah satu manusia langka.

Sakura juga beberapa kali melihat putri dari keluarga bangsawan masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menikmatinya." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari nona Sakura," Ten Ten terlihat begitu menghormatinya. "lain kali, datanglah kemari." Lanjut Ten Ten.

"Kupikir itu akan sulit, besok aku akan pindah jauh dari sini," ucap Sakura sedih. "jadi jangan membuatku membuat janji lain, aku takut tidak ingin menepatinya." Sakura tersenyum.

Ten Ten menghela napas. "Baiklah, semoga anda betah di sana."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah berpamitan dia pergi menuju pusat kota hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, besok dia akan mencari tempat tinggal lain, dia akan pindah dari kota ini, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah.

Ada satu dua hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pindah, itu juga berkaitan tentang Sasuke, selama pulang Sakura mencari jawaban kenapa Sasuke yang manusia biasa bisa melihatnya, hanya dirinya saja, butuh waktu sebulan dan akhirnya dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Tunggu."

Senyuman Sakura luntur seketika. Kenapa harus hari ini.

"kau sepertinya tidak asing." Lanjut pria di depannya.

Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu lagi. Sakura hanya menunduk, "Saya hanya rakyat biasa, bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan anda pangeran." Untuk sekian kalinya, Sasuke menemukannya.

"Tidak ada rakyat biasa yang bisa menggunakan kain sutra seperti ini," Sasuke mendekat padanya. "angkat wajahmu."

Dengan ragu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum sangat kaku pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak pernah bertemu dengan pangeran." Ucap Sakura kalem. Berpura-pura menjadi manusia rendah adalah hal yang paling dibencinya, tapi dia harus melakukannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sedih. "Apa benar begitu?"

"Saya tidak berani membohongi anda pangeran." Sakura tersenyum sangat manis.

Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan dia berada di tempat barunya, tempat itu adalah salah satu gunung dengan sebuah desa kecil, untuk menuju pusat kota butuh dua hari berjalan kaki dan satu hari naik kuda.

Dan setelah sekian lama menyendiri akhirnya dia memiliki teman bicara, di gunung itu tinggal seekor siluman rubah beerkor sembilan, siluman itu sering menyeretnya untuk menemani pergi ke pusat kota.

"Nona Sakura apa ini bagus?"

Sakura tersenyum ragu, "Kau yakin punya uang kan Ino?"

Ino tertawa. Seperti halnya yang sering di bicarakan manusia, siluman rubah memang cantik.

"Uang adalah hal mudah. Apa anda ingin sesuatu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Tidak," mata Sakura menatap beberapa sepatu di depannya, "aku tidak harus membeli jika ingin memakainya." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Lihat, lihat, anda menyombongkan diri lagi." Ino menggerutu pelan.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, Ino benar-benar sangat menyukai manusia, berbanding terbalik dengannya, secara teknis manusia tidak pernah menyakiti kaumnya, yang berpotensi lebih besar membenci manusia adalah Ino, karena apa? Karena manusia senang berburu siluman dan membunuh mereka, dan lagi beberapa manusia menyombongkan perbuatan itu.

Sungguh menjijikan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati berada di dekat manusia, kau pernah menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Iya." Jawab Ino.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Orang seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Sakura menatap Ino dari ekor matanya.

"Warna matanya berwarna ungu pudar, dia salah satu putra bangsawan di kota ini, dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga," Ino tertawa pelan. "dia manusia pertama yang kusukai hingga saat ini."

"Jadi kau selalu ke kota untuk bertemu dengannya?"

Ino menggeleng, "Sebelum bertemu dengannya pun aku memang sering ke kota untuk jalan-jalan, dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya."

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat. "Lalu? Dia juga menyukaimu?"

Ino menghela napas dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, dulu," Ino tersenyum kepada Sakura. "dia meninggal karena menolongku."

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat.

Hatinya berdenyut mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa melihatkan reinkarnasinya untukmu." Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak," Ino berdehem. "sudah cukup dia mati satu kali untukku-"

"Kematian bukan karena siapa pun, semua makhluk memilikinya, hanya saja jalannya yang berbeda, jadi, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Sakura tersenyum. "dia memilih melindungimu karena dia ingin kau tetap hidup." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menatapnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakannya nona Sakura, tapi aku mencoba menahan diri, jika aku tahu dia bereinkarnasi, aku takut," air mata Ino menetes. "manusia dan siluman tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, jika aku terus memaksakannya, bukankah akhir yang sama akan terulang lagi?"

Sakura terdiam.

Yang di katakan Ino benar.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Kakinya bergelantung, dengan malas Sakura menatap salju yang berjatuhan ke tanah, waktu di bumi memang selalu berjalan dengan cepat, dengan berada di atas pohon Sakura bisa melihat desa dengan jelas, tidak banyak orang keluar saat musim dingin.

Sejak salju turun beberapa minggu lalu, Ino memutuskan untuk tidur panjang, dan sekarang Sakura merasa kesepian.

Sakura memutuskan turun dari pohon, dia berdiam diri, memilih menumpuk salju di tangannya, kain _kimono_nya yang tipis juga mulai tertimbun salju, karena bukan manusia, dingin atau pun panas tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhnya, itu juga salah satu kelebihan.

Dia bisa selalu tampil modis.

"Ini membosankan." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah jubah bulu besar tiba-tiba menutupi tubuhnya.

Dengan kaget Sakura membalikkan tubuh.

"Kau akan kedinginan," salju yang tertumpuk di tangan Sakura terjatuh, "Sakura."

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah ini sudah malam." Sakura berbalik untuk pergi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Langkah Sakura berhenti, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sudah seminggu Sasuke terus mengikutinya, bahkan Sasuke tidak mau meninggalkannya, itu sedikit membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, "Aku akan memberitahumu," Sasuke memeluknya, "kenapa aku bisa melihatmu, kenapa kekuatanmu tidak berpengaruh padaku, kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu, dan juga kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu,"

Pelukan Sasuke terasa hangat, "Karena aku ditakdirkan untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kau harus sadar, takdir yang kau ucapkan tidak akan pernah ada diantara kita," Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke. "kita bukan makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Ucap Sakura dingin.

Dia tidak boleh terjebak dengan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin memiliki akhir seperti Ino di catatan hidupnya, dia juga ingin memiliki akhir yang bahagia, karena itu lebih baik bermain di zona nyaman.

"Aku akan menerima hukuman dewa jika itu bisa membuatku terus bersamamu," kedua mata Sakura melebar saat Sasuke menaruh tangannya di pipi Sakura, "maukah kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Tatapan mata Sakura berubah sedih.

"Aku tahu dewa tidak pernah salah," Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di wajahnya. "tapi kurasa kali ini dewa melakukan kesalahan," Sakura tersenyum pahit. "pada dirimu Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau mau menghasutku untuk membenci dewa?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura pelan, "jika kau berkata perasaanmu adalah takdir dari dewa, aku akan mempercayainya," Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "aku adalah seorang dewi, mengasihi manusia adalah salah satu dari tugasku, melihatmu dihukum hanya demi bisa selalu bersamaku, bukan suatu hal yang ingin kulihat."

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan ragu Sakura."

Perlahan Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya, Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir Sasuke saat menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin, setetes air mata turun dari mata Sakura, dengan ini dia sudah bisa melihat akhir dari kisahnya.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tenang di jalanan kota, sebenarnya itu sedikit membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak, begitu banyak pandangan genit yang datang pada orang di sampingnya, dan tatapan penuh curiga dari Ino.

"Tuan kau harus melepaskan tanganmu dari nona." Ucap Ino sangat garang.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Nona!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut pada Ino, di dalam kepalanya dia juga masih bingung, terutama pada perasaannya pada Sasuke, dia terlalu bersikap ragu-ragu pada Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika bersama Sasuke membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau mau manisan?" tanya Sasuke.

Matanya menatap penjual manisan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kau mau membelikannya untukku?" mata Sakura menatap Sasuke, tanpa menjawab pria itu berjalan dengan pelan ke arah penjual manisan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, "Pria itu adalah alasanku pindah kemari." Ucapnya tenang.

"Pria itu pasti menyukai nona," raut wajah Ino berubah serius. "anda harus segera memutuskan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pria itu, tidak baik bermain terlalu lama, terutama untuk dewi seperti anda."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku bahkan menghapus ingatannya dan pindah kemari," Sakura tersenyum pada Ino. "tapi apa kau tahu?" Sakura menggenggam tangan Ino.

"dia berkata jika dia ditakdirkan dewa untukku, karena itu semua yang kulakukan sia-sia." Mulut Sakura terkatup rapat setelah mengatakan itu.

Raut wajah Ino juga berubah murung.

"Jika seperti itu," Ino tersenyum padanya. "biarkan aku memberikan satu pelukan pada anda nona."

Sakura kembali tersenyum di pelukan Ino, mungkin Ino mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, dan Ino juga pasti tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya, karena itu Ino memberikan pelukan untuknya.

"Terima kasih Ino." Ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Tangannya terus mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke, pria itu tertidur dalam pangkuannya, selama Sasuke bersamanya dia membiarkan pria itu tinggal di tempatnya, sebuah kuil yang sangat kecil, tapi itu hanya wujud nyata saja, baginya kuil kecil bisa menjadi sebuah tempat tinggal yang sangat luas.

Dengan sangat pelan di menaruh kepala Sasuke di atas bantal.

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar, dia juga meninggalkan alas kakinya.

Dia bisa merasakan salju menumpuk di atas kepalanya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, setelah itu tetes-tetes hujan mulai turun, salju yang menumpuk di kepalanya cair bersama hujan.

Sakura tersenyum dan menikmati air hujan menyentuh kulitnya, bersamaan dengan itu tangisannya juga ikut turun.

"Aku tahu hukuman darimu semakin dekat dewa," ucap Sakura sangat pelan, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mulai terisak. "kumohon berikan semua hukuman itu padaku."

Setelah menurunkan hujan, Sakura berjalan sangat pelan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Sebuah alas kaki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau harusnya memakai alas kaki."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpaku melihat Sasuke yang memayunginya, dengan tersenyum Sakura memakai alas kaki yang dibawakan pria kesayangannya.

"Kau tahu harga diriku terluka saat harus mengakui jika aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menyelimuti dirinya yang basah kuyup dengan jubah, "Aku mendengarkannya," sahut Sasuke. "kau harus segara mengganti bajumu." Sasuke mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Sakura lebih merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi Sasuke?"

Dia menyesap teh dengan tenang, kedua matanya juga sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya, uap-uap kecil muncul saat dia meniup tehnya.

"Tidak akan lama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tidak masalah jika itu lama," Sakura menaruh gelas tehnya, "aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini." Dia mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan mendekat padanya, wajah pria itu terlihat begitu serius menatapnya, dan dia mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Cup. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan lama," Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "tidak perlu khawatir."

Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba merangkul leher Sasuke, dengan pelan Sakura mencium Sasuke, dia juga merasakan tangan Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya, matanya sedikit terbuka, dia bia melihat Sasuke begitu menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Jika ini terus berlanjut aku yakin kau tidak akan segera berangkat," Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke, "perjalanan menuju instana sangat jauh, lebih baik kau pergi saat masih terang."

Sasuke menghela napasnya kasar.

"Kau harusnya tidak memancingku Sakura," Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura. "jangan biarkan pria lain masuk kesini selama aku tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke garang.

Sakura tertawa keras.

"Kau tidak ingat? Hanya dirimu yang bisa melihatku," Sahut Sakura.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke, "hati-hati." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Nona anda sangat cantik, tusuk konde itu sangat cocok untuk anda."

Sakura menatap tusuk konde di genggamannya, tidak ada yang spesial dari tusuk konde itu, dia juga tidak berminat membelinya, hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Karena Sasuke sedang pergi Ino mengajaknya keluar, jika Sasuke tahu dia turun ke desa, pangeran tampan itu pasti akan marah besar padanya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika memikirkannya.

"Apa nona tertarik?" Ino berdiri di sampingnya dengan rasa penasaran karena melihatnya tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang tusuk konde.

Sakura meletakkan kembali tusuk konde di genggamannya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tunggu! Aku akan memberikan setengah harga, tusuk konde ini sangat cocok dengan nona." Pedagang tusuk konde itu berusaha menahannya, dengan sebuah senyum mengulurkan tusuk konde berwarna hijau tua kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

Dia merogoh sakunya, "Ambilah uang ini, kau bisa menjual tusuk kondenya kepada yang lain," tangannya mengulurkan uang.

Buk! Krincing.

Uang-uang koin itu jatuh ke tanah, berceceran di beberapa tempat.

"Ma-maafkan aku nona," laki-laki yang menabraknya berusaha memunguti uang yang terjatuh. "kumohon ampuni aku nona."

Ino memandang rendah pada laki-laki yang baru saja menabrak Sakura. "Berani sekali kau menabrak nona Sakura." Ino terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kumohon ampuni aku nona," laki-laki itu bersujud di bawah kakinya. "jangan bunuh aku. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Dia tersenyum.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Tenanglah. Apa yang membuatmu terburu-buru?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendengar kabar aneh dari kaki gunung."

Dia mau pun Ino terdiam.

"Kabar aneh?" Ino bertanya dengan tenang.

"Benar. Beberapa orang di kaki gunung bilang, jika ada siluman rubah di gunung-" Ino terlihat kaku mendengar ucapan laki-laki di depannya, dengan lembut dia menggenggam tangan Ino.

"-siluman itu juga sudah berhasil menggoda seorang pria, orang-orang melihat pria tampan suka berkeliaran di dalam hutan."

Kepalan tangannya mengerat, dengan wajah khawatir Ino menoleh padanya.

Pria tampan yang di maksud laki-laki itu pasti Sasuke, jika kabar ini terus berkembang bisa membahayakan Sasuke mau pun Ino.

"Ini tidak baik," sahut pedagang tusuk konde.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino.

"dulu sekali juga pernah terjadi hal seperti ini," raut wajah Ino berubah aneh. "seorang bangsawan tampan yang jatuh cinta pada siluman rubah, orang dulu mengatakan jika bangsawan itu sudah dipengaruhi oleh siluman rubah, hingga mengkorbankan dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan siluman itu melarikan diri."

Sakura melepas genggamannya pada Ino, raut wajahnya juga berubah dingin. "Berhenti," Ucapnya. Ino terlihat tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini, "terima kasih atas kisahnya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayo Ino."

Dia menatap punggung Ino yang lesu, apa pun caranya dia tidak ingin memberi Sasuke akhir seperti laki-laki dikisah Ino.

Biarkan dirinya yang menanggung semua hukumannya.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan Sasuke pergi, itu membuatnya lega karena dengan tidak cepat kembalinya Sasuke, mungkin kabar tentang siluman rubah juga sudah mulai reda, selain membuatnya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, kabar itu pasti sangat menyakiti Ino.

"Kau sedang tersesat?" Sakura mendekat.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan pakaian yang sangat lusuh, di kulit pucatnya banyak sekali bekas luka sayatan, sepertinya banyak hal menyakitkan yang sudah lewati laki-laki itu.

"kau ingin kuberi tahu jalan keluar dari hutan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Anda tahu?"

Langkah Sakura berhenti, sekelibat ingatan tidak dikenalnya terbayang di dalam otaknya, ingatan itu menampilkan laki-laki di depannya tersenyum bahagia. Sakura tersenyum manis, dia tidak tahu bertanda apa itu, tapi semoga laki-laki di depannya ini bahagia.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sai."

Sakura kembali berjalan mendekat, ia mengangkat tangannya. Tap.

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mencengkram tangannya kuat, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau-pasti siluman rubah itu 'kan?"

"Lepaskan!" Sakura berbicara dengan nada rendah.

Bisa-bisanya manusia rendah seperi dirinya menuduh dewa sebagai siluman.

"Dasar siluman kotor," Ucap laki-laki itu. "jika aku menangkapmu sekarang, aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang banyak." Laki-laki itu tertawa keras.

Sakura memandang laki-laki itu rendah.

"Kubilang lepaskan." Dengan memakai kekuatannya Sakura melepaskan cengkraman di tangannya.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya sengit, akibat kekuatannya laki-laki itu terhuyung kebelakang. "Aku akan memberitahu semua orang tentangmu. Tunggu saja! Ketika mereka menemukanmu," laki-laki itu berlari pergi, "dan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Sepertinya masalah akan bertambah rumit

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Sakura aku kembali!"

Dia tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya, tangannya mengusap luka di pipi Sasuke, ini luka akibat sayatan pedang, Sasuke pasti dihukum saat kembali ke istana.

Air matanya jatuh. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, ini tidak sakit," pria itu tersenyum lembut. "kau sudah melihat berapa banyak luka di badanku, jadi tidak perlu sedih." Sasuke memeluknya.

Sebenarnya dia tidak sedih tentang luka.

Bisa jadi ini adalah waktu terakhirnya bersama Sasuke, karena itu dia menangis, sepertinya dia sudah sangat mencintai pria ini.

"Kau tidak lebih kuat dariku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa. "Aku hanya manusia biasa nona."

"Karena itu," Sakura menatap Sasuke. "percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu apa pun yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya, seberapa pun kuatnya dirimu-aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri dan dirimu, Sakura," tangan Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura. "itu adalah apa yang harus kutanggung ketika memilih untuk bersamamu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah baik-baik saja.

"Benar. Melindungi dirimu sendiri adalah hal terpenting." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Percayalah padaku." Bisik Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bagian Sedih Pada Hujan.

.

.

.

"Nona!" suara Ino terdengar nyaring di elinganya. "Nona! Nona bangunglah! Cepat!"

Kini samar-samar dia bisa melihat wajah Ino yang panik, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ino terlihat begitu takut, ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang masih tetap sama, hanya Sasuke yang tidak berada di sana.

Ino bukan siluman yang lancang hingga berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tentu bukan hal sepele hingga membuat Ino berani masuk ke kamar dan membangunkannya

"Nona gawat." Lanjut Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya serius.

Ino menghela napas berat, "Ketika aku ingin pergi ke desa, aku melihat orang-orang membawa jaring, obor, dan benda tajam lainnya masuk ke gunung," Ino memegang pundaknya. "ini tidak baik, kejadian ini sama persis dengan waktu itu. Aku dulu mengabaikannya, tapi sekarang kita benar-benar harus pergi dari sini."

Seketika dia terdiam.

Pikirannya mendadak menjadi tidak karuan.

"Sasuke! Dimana dia?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, saat ke sini hanya ada nona sendirian." Jawab Ino.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya Sakura berlari keluar dari kuil, berjalan dengan sempoyongan, kedua matanya melihat sekitar untuk mencari Sasuke, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya orang-orang masih berada di kaki gunung, dia harus cepat menemukan Sasuke, nyawa pria itu dalam bahaya.

"Ino, kau harus pergi sekarang," ia menggenggam tangan Ino. "carilah tempat lain untuk tinggal, aku harus mencari Sasuke lebih dulu."

Ino menahannya. "Kita akan mencarinya bersama." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak!" Sakura menatap Ino tajam, situasi ini pasti membuat Ino mengingat kenangan masa lalunya, itu pasti akan kembali melukai Ino. "kau harus segera pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin mereka melihatmu."

Sakura ingat ucapan laki-laki yang bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu lalu, jika orang-orang melihat Ino di dalam hutan, dia yakin Ino pasti akan di bakar hidup-hidup.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku harus menemukan Sasuke, setelah itu kami juga akan pergi dari sini," dia menatap Ino dengan sendu. "percayalah padaku dan pergilah. Kumohon."

"Tidak. Kita akan pergi bersama nona, apa pun resikonya." Ucap Ino.

Akhirnya dia dan Ino terus masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari Sasuke, dia tidak paham apa yang dilakukan pria itu keluar di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, yang terpenting saat ini dia harus secepatnya menemukan Sasuke sebelum terlambat.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari dia akhir menemukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum hangat padanya. "Kenapa kalian berlarian seperti itu?"

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Orang-orang naik ke gunung untuk menangkapmu dan Ino, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menahannya. "Kenapa kita harus lari? Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka."

"Tidak," Jawab Ino tegas. "jalan terbaik saat ini adalah kita pergi dari sini." Lanjut Ino.

"Dia benar Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum pedih. "kumohon, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."

Untuk menghambat orang-orang Sakura menurunkan hujan yang lebat.

Mereka bersiap untuk pergi, dalam keadaan panik sebuah panah api menembus dada Sakura, dengan cepat ia menahan darah yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika para manusia tidak lagi percaya akan dewa dan buta akan tujuannya, maka dengan otomatis kekuatannya melemah, kini dia tidak berdaya hanya untuk sekedar memulihkan diri.

"Nona!" teriak Ino.

"Sa-sakura."

"Tenanglah," dia mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang penuh darah. "aku akan baik-baik saja." Dia merasakan air matanya keluar.

Dia juga melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua!" mata Sasuke terlihat penuh akan dendam.

"Tidak," dia melihat Ino. "Ino gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membawa Sasuke pergi bersamamu," dia tersenyum tipis pada Ino. "kumohon."

"Tidak Sakura, aku akan membawamu bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku akh-" dia menutup mulutnya yang menyemburkan darah. "mencintaimu Sasuke. Ino!"

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, di dalam matanya dia masih bisa melihat Sasuke yang meraung-raung memanggil namanya, tetes-tetes air hujan melebur menjadi satu bersama darahnya, derap suara langkah kaki mulai mendekat. Seiring menipis kesadarannya ia hanya bisa mendengar tawa puas manusia, dan kobaran api yang sibuk membakar tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_End._

**A/N:**

Beda dari fanfic-fanfic sebelumnya, kali ini nggak akan ada versi sasukenya, karena bakalan ada sekuelnyaaaa! Kalian pasti seneng neeeh, tapi sekuelnya ini bakalan di update di wattpad lebih dulu, baru seminggu kemudian bakalan di up di sini, itu jika tidak ada keterlambatan dll yaa hehe, sekuelnya nanti bukan berupa oneshoot kaya gini tapi diusahakan multichap yaaa do'ain ajalaaah.

Jika ada beberapa typo mohon dimaklumi, karena ini projek terbengkalai jadi setelah nulis langsung di up.

Oh ya kalian bisa kasih saran nih di review, sekuelnya enaknya jadi versi sasuke atau versi sakura, soalnya aku sendiri masih bingung antara keduanya. Sekian, terima kasih, jangan lupa review ya gaes.


End file.
